Bathing while using a transfer bench creates issues for the bather and any attendants. When the transfer bench is positioned in or on the bathing enclosure, the bench does not allow the shower curtain to be appropriately closed. Furthermore, water that contacts the transfer bench can escape the bathing enclosure through openings in the seat of the transfer bench when a portion of the transfer bench is outside the receptacle.
Therefore, there is a long-felt but unresolved need for a device and methods for water control that are easily used by the user of a transfer bench or by caregivers.